444
by IgnorantVaccine
Summary: AU. A town were secrets abound. Strange meetings. Suspicious people. Grisly murders. Sakura, along with others, must uncover all of this and more if they don't wish to be the next work of 'Art'. SakuSaso, TobiDei, NaruSasu. Gore, Violence. Possible smut.
1. Prologue

Hello. I'm TheGenesisVirus. Gen for short. This is a gift for someone who's been a blast. Of course, this is nothing but a prologue, so I apologize if this is too short. The next chapter, hopefully, will be up next week. Now, for warnings and disclaimers:

**WARINING: **This story will contain heavy violence and gore, and should be read with caution. Guy/Guy relationships will also be present. The pairs that appear will be posted next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **The characters from the series, Naruto, don't belong to me, but are property of Masashi Kishimoto. I merely use them for my sick sense of humour. References to Higurashi no Naku Koro ni are also present, and do not belong to me. Apart from that, enjoy!

* * *

Watanagashi was a rather peaceful city, Sakura Haruno had been told that. That was the reason why she, along with her boyfriend, had decided to go there for their vacation season.

It wasn't as big as Konohagakure, and she didn't know anyone there (though most of her friends were going to come for their vacations as well), but her mother had actually let her go with him. That was worth a lot. From what she'd heard, it wasn't as large as Konoha, but it was somewhat noisy (more so at night).

Sasori, her boyfriend, knew a couple of people there, which was why they now had a pretty little house that some…Kakuzu? Hadn't been using. By what Sasori had said, the guy was filthy rich and a greedy miser. But they were good friends, thus why Kakuzu had agreed on renting the house.

"So… am I going to meet him?" she asked, looking out the window at the downtown of Watanagashi. The shops were rustic, with an old look to them, customary of most downtowns. Uptown, Sasori had told her, was full of much modern things: clubs, hotels, malls, things like that.

"Unfortunately. He insisted on giving us several warnings face to face. I'm afraid his cousin, Hidan, will also show up." He told her, turning the car into a smaller lane, framed with several snow covered houses.

Sakura frowned at his statement, turning towards him and asked, "Is Hidan a nice guy? By your tone of voice he sounds like-."

"A jerk." finished Sasori as they parked near a two story house with a rather pretty (coughsnowcoveredcough) garden, where a black Ferrari was parked. "He's rather… foulmouthed. Just don't stare at him or Kakuzu and he won't bother you."

Sakura wanted to ask what was so bad that would make her stare, but Sasori got out of the car and she had no choice but to follow. From the Ferrari, a man in a black suit with a regular green shirt emerged, and she saw why Sasori had warned her not to stare.

Firstly, he had a white cloth covering his lower face, letting only his eyes uncovered. Second were his eyes themselves. His sclera was _black._ It made his green iris tremendously pronounced, as if his eyes were shinning. It didn't help that his skin was brownish, or that his black hair was black and unkempt. She could calculate some thirty years on him.

And Sakura, being an average human being, stared with all her might.

"So this is your new doll, huh?" he asked, as his creepy eyes looked at her up and down. It felt like x-rays to her. "I thought you said you hated pink."

Sakura blushed at his bluntness and Sasori stared at him impassively. "I said I hated pink objects. She only has pink hair. Hair is not an object"

The passenger door of the Ferrari opened and loud laughter erupted. A younger man with white hair and pink eyes came into view, smirking at them. He was wearing a black trench coat over a red long sleeved shirt and ripped jeans, several chains jingling, with what seemed to be army boots. On his chest was a curious necklace, consisting of a triangle inside a circle.

"That's really fucking smart, Sasori. Really, 'hair's not an object'!" he sing-songed, laughing again. "What? Don't tell me Konoha made you a pansy-ass idiot!"

"Hidan," Sasori said with a deep frown, "pleasure as always to hear you and your obscenities."

He shrugged with a smirk, Kakuzu rolling his eyes, "Now that you're done with-"

"I'm not fucking done, you cheap-ass heathen! Shit! Let a man have a motherfucking normal conversation!" Hidan suddenly cut him off, yelling in an exaggerated tone. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah! Does Deidara know you came?"

That name brought a sudden heavy atmosphere to the conversation. Sakura found herself wondering who this 'Deidara' was. Perhaps, Sasori's ex-girlfriend?

"No. Why should he know anyway? He insisted he'd hate me when I left and that his… 'Art' would surpass mine" he answered. Sakura could have sworn he smiled. But maybe it was just the weather. It was terribly cold, after all, and such a harsh weather can destroy ones brain cells.

Both Kakuzu and Hidan looked at each other, as if sharing some secret, then Kakuzu spoke up. "When was the last time you spoke to him?"

Sasori blinked and looked at them both. "Last time I spoke to him? Before I left Watanagashi, I told you. Care to share what you know?"

Hidan stared at him, smiling like a chesire cat. "You mean you don't know!? Fuck! Then I should tell you! He got himself-OW! Fucking dick!! What the hell was that for!?" he yelled, rubbing his side where Kakuzu had elbowed him.

"If I remember correctly," he hissed "Deidara wants _that_ as private as possible… and he paid me to keep your mouth shut."

The tense air dissipated somewhat after that. Sakura was sure Sasori wanted to know more, and she was sure he would press them to tell him. For some reason he didn't. The pink haired girl cleared her throat, catching the attention of the three males.

"So, umm, Kakuzu-san, you were going to warn us about..?" she asked, trying to take the subject off 'Deidara'.

Kakuzu seemed to smile (she wasn't sure, what with the cloth and all, though the cloth itself gave her a clue.) and looked at Sasori. "You got yourself a good girlfriend. She has a set mind, not to mention she's brave for dating you."

She glared at him. It wasn't the first time someone had said that. Naruto Uzumaki, her best friend, had asked if she had gone insane, whilst Ino Yamanaka had fainted. Even Temari had been shocked. The comments, after a time, got boring and tiresome.

"Well then, don't go to the attic or the basement, I remember putting something there, just don't remember what it was. Anything you use, you'll pay. I mean it. And one last thing" he pointed at Hidan and said, "He'll be living with you."

"WHAT!?" Sakura all but screamed, "Sasori didn't say anything about that!"

"He didn't? That's your problem. Priest boy, get your stuff off my car"

"I've told you not to fucking call me that, ass-prick!" Hidan yelled. He made his way to the Ferrari, opened the door, took out a beaten-up duffle bag and headed back to them." There. Are you happy now, shit-face?"

Kakuzu ignored the insults and handed Sasori the keys. "Good luck. Hope your girlfriend's got a lot of patience."

Hidan set his duffle bag besides him as Kakuzu went back to his car, turned it on and left, leaving the three new occupants to see him speed-off. An awkward silence fell on them, Sakura shuffling the scruff of her scarf, Sasori staring ahead blankly and Hidan cursing under his breath.

He turned and gave both an 'I'm-getting-pretty-bored-here-dumb-fucks' look. "Well? Are we going in, or are we staying here to eat Kakuzu's dirt?"

* * *

Three days had passed since Hidan had been; to quote him 'Abandoned in the middle of goddamn nowhere'. Those three short days made Sakura wonder how Sasori, of all people, came in touch with such a loud, foul-mouthed, irreverent and creepy teenager. 

Sure, Kakuzu had been weird, but he was somewhat polite. Hidan, however, was a pain in the ass. There was no other way to put it. But that wasn't what had Sakura slightly scared. She had been looking around and wandered into the room he had chosen when she found them.

Bloodied bandages.

She'd turned tail immediately, screamed bloody murder and had told Sasori who had merely said "So he's still into that, huh?"

Thus why, when they had begun discussing buying groceries, Sakura had immediately volunteered to go. Hidan had given her a small list of things he needed (a list Sakura wasn't willing to see yet), and she'd agreed with Sasori on another list for the actual groceries.

At the moment, Sakura was trying desperately to find a parking space. Finally, she spotted one near the entrance and parked Sasori's GLK. She got out, walked a few meters and entered the grocery store. It wasn't tremendously huge as Konoha's, but it would be a problem to find things. With a sigh, she took out their list (Hidan's as well, she shuddered) and began the trek through the aisles.

Sakura was quite proud of herself about fifteen minutes later, the cart almost full with more than half of the list's contents. All she needed now was milk, eggs and some frosted veggies. The pink haired girl made her way to the last of the aisles when she heard screaming.

Unfortunately, the screams came from where the things she needed were. As she approached the aisle, the screams became much more defined, turning out to be someone yelling.

"What's that supposed to mean!? Why did you bring this!? I asked for the bucket, not this puny little tub!!" the person yelled. As she entered the aisle, Sakura saw who was making such a racket over a bucket of, she supposed, ice-cream.

A blonde, teenage girl (guy?) gave an irritated sigh. By his open black hoodie sweater and fishnet shirt he was definitely male (though why someone would be wearing only that in _winter_ no less was beyond her). Curiously, his chest was bandaged.

His jeans were old and severely sewed. On his feet were black sandals, and Sakura was surprised to see purple nail polish on his toes (and probably on his nails as well). He was wearing a black, cloth headband in his forehead, half his hair covering his face. She thought that maybe the ponytail was an exaggeration.

"Sempai, you shouldn't have screamed at her." Another teenager with a bright, swirling orange mask told the blonde as the poor attendant ran for the bucket. He was wearing all black, from his log-sleeved shirt, his jeans and scarf, to his tennis shoes. He was even wearing black gloves.

Sakura had to wonder if this guy knew Naruto. After all, the only colour blind person she knew to willingly wear orange was the hyperactive blond.

"Serves her right" he harrumphed and went to what seemed to be their cart. He leaned on it and growled "If she'd done her job right the first time, I wouldn't have screamed like that, un"

Walking towards where she had seen the milk, Sakura hoped the guy wouldn't bother her. She could easily tell he was a problem-person. She passed him and swirly boy and grabbed the milk. She would have left if not for the next sentence.

"You're such a bad person, Deidara-sempai"

"Deidara?" Sakura asked out-loud. She proceeded to slap her mouth shut as the blonde's head turned her way.

"Who wants to know, un?" he snapped, glaring at the girl, who had decided not to make matters worse by running as far as possible from the unstable blonde.

She laughed nervously and turned to face him, not liking at all the horrid glare he was giving her. "Umm, hi, my name's Sakura Haruno, and, well, I couldn't help but listen to you two speaking."

He snarled, mouth upturned and snapped "Yeah, well, that's fucking rude, un"

His attitude reminded her terribly of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's boyfriend, though Sasuke was cold and ignored you. This guy was… snappy and bitchy.

The girl thought that it was best to explain than have him snap again. "Well, you see, my boyfriend, Sasori, and some friends-"

"Sasori?" he interrupted, his lone, blue eye going wide. "He's here?" He seemed to go quiet, his gaze going to the floor.

"Sempai, are you ok?" orange swirly asked in a worried tone. Before he was able to approach his sempai, the blonde started laughing so hard, it was scary.

"You!? Sasori no Danna's girlfriend!? You've got to be kidding me!" he yelled, grabbing his stomach, laughing harder and grabbing the taller teen for support. "His girlfriend!!" he wheezed and a new attack of hysterics hit him.

Sakura blushed, her face turning from worried to angry. "What's so funny!?"

Wiping his eye at the tears that had appeared from laughing so hard, Deidara straightened himself, approached her and sneered "So, you're his new fuck toy, huh?"

"Sempai!!" the older teen yelled in shock as Sakura gasped. Without further ado, she punched him straight in the face, sending him stumbling back. The other teen caught him and held him back as the blonde struggled to get up.

"Let go, Tobi! I'm going to punch some sense into this bitch, un!" he yelled, grabbing unto his rather broken nose. Tobi held unto his sempai, away from the pink haired girl. It was the blonde's fault that he got punched, he reasoned. Of course, his Sempai got into more trouble than he necessarily should because of his rather… florid jargon.

The store lady arrived with a bucket of vanilla ice-cream and stopped, looking at the three. "U-Umm… you're bucket, sir."

Deidara gave one last glare to Sakura and finally stopped his attempts. "Tobi, get the ice-cream and let's go. I'm tired, un" He grabbed the cart and left the aisle, bloody nose high in the air. Tobi followed him after he had grabbed the ice-cream and gave Sakura a little bow with loud, embarrassed "I'm SO sorry!!"

All Sakura did was stare after them, wondering what Deidara meant. "New… fuck toy?" she murmured.

She also idly wondered why someone would be buying ice-cream in a cold winter day.

* * *

Dinner was unusually quiet for the three occupants of the small house. Even Hidan wasn't ranting about heathens and the apocalypse coming and how he would be okay and ravishing the poor, virgin heathens that were near damnation. 

"Umm… Sasori? I met Deidara-san today." Sakura said, as she decided she had enough silence to last her through Naruto's wilder rants.

He looked up from his tuna casserole, Hidan as well, with an elegantly raised eyebrow. "Deidara on his own?" he asked.

Sakura found the question odd, but decided not to comment at the moment "No, with someone he kept calling Tobi. He had the weirdest orange mask, you should've seen him"

Sasori's eyes widened somewhat, and Hidan made what seemed to be a sound of disgust missed with disagreement.

"Deidara-chan's still with the swirly fucker? That's impressive by his standards, right, Sasori?"" Hidan said, his fork poking his food rather violently.

"Still… with him? They're dating?" Sasori prodded, in a matter that said 'Speak-now-or-I'll-gutter-it-out-of-you'. Hidan nodded lightly, placing his fork on the dish.

"Weird, huh? Deidara's not the one to hold an actual _relationship_. And yet, he's been with that guy for _three fucking years._"

A strange exchange was made through nothing but their eyes and Sakura felt rather left out. She wondered what was so strange about the teenager having such a long relationship, but nothing except his harsh temper made sense to that. Was there something more to what she was seeing?

…or maybe she was just overacting. Yes, she thought, as Hidan went back to his normal ranting self. That was the most possible thing.


	2. Disaster Starts with a Small Occurence

Well then, chapter one! Hopefully, you liked the crappy prologue and you guys won't be that disappointed with this one. Special thanks to Sinister Voices! Disclaimer and warnings can be read in the prologue.

* * *

Deidara didn't like strangers. He hated the introductions, the awkward silences, the _need_ to be liked. It angered him, and he always said so. With tremendously florid language of course, but I digress. 

Tobi would always complain about his people skills, or lack of, and Deidara, as usual would give him the finger and tell him to 'Shut the Fuck up or I won't be speaking to _you!_' So when the Sakura-brat had talked to him (by name! The nerve of her!!), what patience he'd tried to get back due to the incompetent girl who didn't bring what he wanted, had immediately vaporized.

But that wasn't all! Oh, no! She still had to go ahead and proclaim herself to be Sasori no Danna's _girlfriend._ Sasori no Danna, the cold-hearted bastard who-didn't'-give-a-damn with a girlfriend? He didn't believe it. He said so and laughed in her face because of it. Then, just to spite her, he decided to tease her.

_And she fucking sucker-punched him!!_

He would've beaten the shit out of her, if it wasn't for Tobi. The fucking prick had held him and asked him to please stop. Of course, he wasn't going to listen, but heaven in all its vanillaish glory had arrived. He'd snapped at Tobi to get the tub and he'd left him there (he was _not _embarrassed).

After paying for the groceries and as they headed towards their (why the fuck!?) white Jeep, Deidara kicked Tobi on the knee. He was satisfied when the taller teen gave a yelp and doubled over, rubbing at his new throbbing bruise.

"Put everything in the car and hurry up! It's getting colder, un."

Without another word, the blond grabbed the keys from Tobi's pocket, opened the passenger side and sat, waiting for the other to hurry up. After Tobi had placed all the bags into their car (he'd wailed at his senpai to help which had earned him getting hit with a flying sandal), they made their way to the house they shared. Or more like the _estate_ Tobi had inherited.

How a random guy with no last name had inherited an _Uchiha estate_, no less, was still a mystery to Deidara. But he didn't mind, and he didn't ask questions. Questions were uncomfortable and made you doubt when you received answers. With a growl, he looked away, concentrating on the passing scenery that changed as they entered the oldest part of Watanagashi.

"I'm sorry, un" he suddenly said, breaking the silence in their car.

"It's alright, Sempai." Tobi answered, not even turning to see him. Deidara shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. Had he screwed up? He closed his eyes, trying to think of something to tell Tobi. Well, what could he say!? He still wasn't good at this! This relationship thing was as complicated as a Rubik puzzle. Once one piece was done, the rest was a total mess. He opened his eyes, about to further apologize, and stared at where Tobi was.

There wasn't anyone on the driver's seat. Deidara kept staring blankly at the empty seat and looked forward, unable to really understand. He blinked, rubbed his eyes and looked at the seat again.

It was empty. The blonde found himself shivering, as the situation began to sink in. How was that possible? How the fuck was the Jeep still going through the road!? It was as if… as if…

_Tobi wasn't a necessity. He's abandoned you._

Panic took over and Deidara screamed, grabbing his hair with too much strength, closing his eyes shut. Everything was spinning. The air was hot and suffocating. He felt his lungs close, his vision blurred and he whimpered. The blonde felt hands grabbing him and he slapped them away, kicking at whomever it had been.

'_Tobi!!_' his mind screamed '_Tobi you bastard! You fucking promised!! You-you told me!! You said you wouldn't… you would never...!_'

"Sempai!"

Deidara's eyes snapped open as he looked at Tobi's mask. The car had been stopped by Tobi. The taller teen had gotten off, opening the passenger door and unbuckling him, shaking him, trying to snap him out of whatever had happened. Tobi watched as his sempai's eyelids suddenly dropped and he slumped on him, unconscious.

Tobi sighed. He knew what this meant. The sudden burst of hallucinations, fever (he had touched his Sempai's forehead), weakness. Tobi laid his Sempai back on the seat, buckling him tightly so he wouldn't fall, and closed the door.

Taking out his cellphone, the masked teen made a quick message and sent it to several people. The time had arrived. He opened the door and got in, looking at his sempai. He wasn't about to commit the same mistakes that had occurred in other years. This one would be different, he reasoned. Turning the car on, he sped off towards the Uchiha estate. He would **not **allow mistakes this year.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke, also known as the Uchiha siblings, were known for being cold-hearted and insensitive. Both were handsome, rich and knew how to manipulate people. The Uchiha name was one to fear, respect, and/or hate.

At the moment, the siblings were on a black Suburban, making their way to Watanagashi. Besides Itachi, and at the wheel, was Kisame Hoshigaki, thought by many to be Itachi's bodyguard. In reality, he and Itachi were nothing but work partners, associates.

The body guard rumour had been started by a blonde bundle of energy, which was, at the moment, having a one-sided conversation with the youngest Uchiha, receiving grunts and stares only as answers. Naruto didn't mind (not now anyway) his boyfriend's limited vocabulary. Kisame took part of the conversation from time to time, and he'd actually get Itachi to talk to him.

Three cellphones went off at the same time. Naruto stopped mid-rant and looked with curiosity as Kisame, Itachi and Sasuke took out their cellphones. Sasuke frowned at the screen, Kisame smiled with his sharp serrated teeth, and Itachi merely stared at the screen.

"Huh? What's up? Why'd you all get a message at the same time?" Naruto asked, leaning into Sasuke, trying to catch a glimpse of what he was writing "Oh, come on! I can keep a secret-tebayo!"

Kisame looked into the mirror as the two teens began struggling over the cellphone, Naruto complaining loudly and Sasuke yelling at him to get off. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. It's just work stuff, nothing to worry your little blonde head over."

Naruto pouted at Kisame and sat back on his seat, arms crossed and glaring. "Yeah, well, I bet you're going to some secret meeting or something." He growled. Sasuke closed his cellphone, having sent whatever he had typed.

"It seems our arrival was precise" Itachi suddenly spoke up and looked up at the mirror, looking at his brother, "Your 'friends'… Have they-"

"Just finished telling them" Sasuke cut off. Naruto rolled his eyes. Really, all this secrecy was an exaggeration. He leaned on Sasuke's shoulder, made himself comfortable, and told the raven haired teen to wake him up when they arrived.

* * *

Kakuzu gave a sigh as he entered his office after a rather nasty reconstruction surgery. At least, he'd get quite the hefty amount from the lady. More like old woman, but to hell with it, he was going to get paid.

His cellphone went off with a loud obnoxious tone. He glared at it. Hidan had probably placed the tone just to spite him. He opened it and looked at the message.

"Oh? So soon?" he murmured to himself. Well then, that trip to Watanagashi he'd been thinking about had to be done. The faster this was done, the better.

* * *

Hidan laughed as Sakura ran after him, screaming for him to give her panties back. His cellphone screeched with loud music and obscenities that made Sakura just as pink as her hair. He kept the panties out of reach as he read the message.

"Wha-? The fuck!? It's already that time of the month?" he finally gave Sakura her panties (well, actually, he threw them out the window) and made his way to the door. Coming to Watanagashi had its advantages. This was one of them, he mused. He grabbed his bicycle (which had the other day, thank Jashin) and exited the house, speeding away from Sakura who started throwing rocks at him.

* * *

Zetzu, a teenager working in Watanagashi's morgue, looked at the message in his cellphone. He pocketed the phone in his jacket and took off the latex gloves he was wearing.

The corpse would have to wait.

* * *

A woman with blue hair closed her cellphone, made a quick note and headed towards the exit of the art shop.

Yes, clients would come because of the festival, but at the moment, this was of greater importance. She placed the note on the door, changed the sign to 'Closed' and headed towards her car. Konan figured Pein would read it when he arrived. If only he wasn't so stubborn and got himself a phone.

It was a good thing they were being called anyway. She had matters to discuss with Deidara.

* * *

"It's here!" a teenage girl yelled at her two companions, making her way through the shelves of books. They both stared at her like she was some sort of maniac.

"Karin, we don't talk stupid. What's here?" the younger asked with a smirk to his face, showing sharp teeth.

"Suigetsu, shut the fuck up!" the girl in glasses snapped at him, turning to the tallest teen. "Sasuke's message is here! It's finally time Juugo!" she squealed and held the cellphone to her chest.

Juugo looked at the girl one last time and changed his view to the streets of Watanagashi, just outside the library in which they worked. "Then, we must go. The others will arrive shortly."

Karin nodded and kept squealing to herself, Suigetsu saying that she looked like a love-sick puppy. He was promptly kicked on the crotch.

* * *

Sakura sighed and looked outside for the seventh time that day. She'd been called a few minutes ago by Naruto, after Hidan had left (thank God), telling him they were going to arrive at Watanagashi in a few minutes.

Sasori had locked himself in his room, telling her that he would NOT form part of the 'love' fest, as he had called it. Her eyes lit up as she saw a suburban making its way towards the house.

"YES!" she all but screamed, going towards the door and opening it, watching as the car parked.

Naruto opened the door, closed it and ran towards Sakura with a bright smile on his face. "Sakura-chan!" he yelled as they enveloped each other in a hug. Sasuke came out much more calmly, watching the two of them and their usual hi!-I-missed-you cuddling.

"Oh! Hello Sasuke-kun! How you've been lately?" Sakura asked the other teen, Naruto grabbing him by the wrists, dragging the raven haired teen.

"He's sulking again, Sakura-chan! He won't even kiss me!" the blonde whined as he kept dragging the taller teen, earning himself a bop to the head.

"I can walk on my own, usurantonkachi. And I have **not** been sulking." He said, glaring at the blonde who merely gave him his trademark grin.

Sakura guided them into the house, receiving sounds of awe and appreciation from Naruto as he looked around the kitchen. "Hey… where's your boyfriend?" he suddenly asked. Sakura smiled. Naruto had always been rather reluctant to accept their relationship. He'd even gone as far as interviewing Sasori, asking him all sorts of ridiculous questions. And even then, Naruto held a deep mistrust towards him.

"He's upstairs tending to his puppets." She answered as they sat in the small living room.

"On his vacation? Instead of being here with us? Sakura-chan, he's got a weird fetish for those puppets. It's not normal!" the blonde all but yelled. It wouldn't have mattered if Sasori had heard or not, or if he'd been present. After all, Naruto had the rather irksome necessity to yell his mind to anyone who was near.

"Well, you see, they asked him to perform for the Halloween festival that's going to take place in three weeks. That and you know he doesn't like Sasuke-kun. Or you-"

"Or pretty much everyone!" Naruto intervened. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura winced. Oh no. Here it comes. "I mean, c'mon, Sakura-chan, tell me, honestly, how you got the cold prick to date you!? He's like, one of his dolls, or a robot, or I dunno! It's just _weirdish_!!"

The pink haired girl looked at him with a smirk and pointed in his direction. "I've told you I'll explain when you tell me how **you**, Mr. I'm-Straight, managed to get Sasuke-kun to date you. If I recall, you two hated each others guts."

Sasuke smirked as the blonde began spluttering and making wild gesticulations. "So you're going to this Halloween festival?" he asked her whilst Naruto kept blabbering nonsense. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a thanking smile. Bless the Uchiha; he was excellent at changing conversation topics.

"Yes, I heard Watanagashi makes a huge festival. Everyone in town will be there, and, well, like I told you, they asked Sasori to perform. I'm kind of nervous. I mean. What am I going to go as?"

Naruto beamed "It doesn't matter! We saw this art shop on the way here and they had these awesome masks! We could go later and see them Sakura-chan!"

"Oh yeah! I saw it too. I wanted to go earlier. It's a little late right now to go… We should go tomorrow morning!" she all but squealed. Sasuke frowned as Naruto and Sakura began chattering like a pair of High School girls in a clearance sale. He looked out the window at the darkened sky. The raven haired teen frowned deeper. In a few hours he'd receive a message from Karin.

"Hey, Sasuke" he turned and was surprised by a sudden kiss from Naruto. Sakura held an urge to shriek in a bout of sheer fangirlism and watched as Naruto slowly parted. "Treat me to ramen?"

"No."

She laughed as Naruto began screaming Sasuke's ear off, demanding to be fed. These vacations were turning out better than she expected. And next week, the others would arrive.

_She couldn't wait.

* * *

_

The meeting had ended well, Tobi mused as he watched Konan, Deidara and Hidan (the only people left, everyone else had gone their respevtive ways) discuss the Halloween festivities. Of course, the festival's managment wasn't coming well.

"No! I refuse! It's mother fucking disrespectful! All Hollow's Eve isn't about partying! It's been, raped, and forced to suck cock!" Hidan yelled at Konan who kept a calm face, her hands toying with a piece of paper.

"I'm not asking you to participate. I'm informing you what has been decided." She answered, her hands changing rapidly the paper into a skull.

"Sorry to say, but I agree with Hidan-bitch on this," Deidara growled, directing a glare to the woman as she proceeded to make another paper figurine. "I'm a goddamn artist, not some attention seeking whore, un"

Tobi chuckled at this and piped "Not true! Sempai loves to have everyone's attention _on him!"_

Deidara glared daggers at Tobi as Hidan exploded with laugher, Konan looking impassively at him. "Tobi, you shouldn't be so rude. Remember to respect your superiors. Pein-san told you so, did he not?"

Whatever Tobi was going to respond was changed by a sharp yelp as Deidara tackled him, punching him harshly, Hidan's laughter becoming louder. The sole female in the room rolled her eyes and got up. It seemed she'd have to discuss the festivities tomorrow.

_

* * *

My! What in earth's name could be happening? xD Review if you want to find out_


End file.
